


You're All That's Left

by LAMB_BITES



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Angst, Cheerilee's Garden, Scarlet Harvest, ask to tag, mentioned child death, mentioned death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAMB_BITES/pseuds/LAMB_BITES
Summary: He might as well have been dead too.





	You're All That's Left

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!VERY IMPORTANT!!!  
>  I HIGHLY recommend reading Cheerilee's Garden and Scarlet Harvest before this bc it won't make a whole lot of sense if you don't??? tread carefully with those fics tho bc uhhh wow
> 
> Cheerilee's Garden: big tw for child death/child murder/child abuse? its p much like. cheerilee is sick of a select group of students and puts on a big elaborate play, where she kills off her students one by one underneath the stage?? like BRUTALLY intensely horribly kills them with torture devices n shit its uhhh yeah
> 
> Scarlet Harvest: the I Think unofficial sequel to CG?? There's one more child murder in this but it focuses more on cheerilee luring in and killing off the mane six in an abandoned fortess where magic is rendered useless . It is also Mega Brutal ((parasite tw for one death? uhh two deaths involve bugs?? and there's self mutilation and vaguely sexual content and a kinnnd of??? non-con-ish scene??? yeah))
> 
> THEYRE VERY VERY WELL WRITTEN AND WORTH READING IF YOU CAN HANDLE THEM just!!! b careful yeah
> 
> ANYWAY enjoy
> 
> ((SIDENOTE shoutout and thanks to my boyfriend for giving me this whole idea n bringing up how after the events of CG and SCARLET HARVEST big mac would p much b left alone and how granny would probably pass away soon and yea!!!! big thanks to him!!!))

Alone.

He was all  
Alone

 

  
First Applebloom. Then Applejack. and sooner than expected, Granny Smith was gone too. Though for Granny, it was natural causes.  
It wasn't natural, the way Bloom and AJ died.

 

Twilight took them from him. At least, that's what he had been told. That's what evidence said. It all pointed to Twilight. Little did he know, little did everypony know. It wasn't her.

 

He didn't feel hatred. It wasn't in him to hate. But he was oh so empty. So broken. Made to believe he had been betrayed by one he trusted so.  
Everything was taken from him. His sisters, and soon after, Granny.

 

He felt nothing but at the same time he felt great, unbearable pain.  
He cried silently at the funerals.

 

Family often wrote, visited, tried to check in on Big Mac and see how he was coping.  
He never answered the letters. He never answered the door.

He locked himself away.  
Nopony could contact him. See him. Touch him. Nopony could interact with him in any way.

 

 

He might as well have been dead too.

 

 

  
In th dark of night he visited the three graves, placing a flower on each. He layed on the ground, front hooves crossing eachother. He spoke softly to the graves, and hoped his passed loved ones could hear him.

 

"I miss you three more than anything."

 

He looked up to the sky. He saw pegasus ponies moving in rain clouds, and slowly, it started to pour down upon him. He looked back to the ground. He remained where he was. He didn't care if he got muddy.

 

"I-... I wish I could have done something to stop all this. I wish I could bring you back."

 

He felt like his throat was closing up.

 

"It hurts. It hurts so much."

 

His voice broke.

 

"I don't know how much longer I can last like this... But I know-... I know you'd want me to move on. To live my life. It's just... so hard."

 

He took a moment, to breathe.

 

"But I'll try. I promise I'll try."

 

He didn't know if the water running down his face were tears or rain. He sighed deeply.

 

  
He layed his head down onto his hooves, and looked on at the gravestones for a while, before he closed his eyes.


End file.
